


[海贼王/鹰红] Merry X’mas（ Chinese Language）

by wanqi0911



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanqi0911/pseuds/wanqi0911
Summary: 2011年圣诞贺文。





	[海贼王/鹰红] Merry X’mas（ Chinese Language）

夕阳透过乌云的缝隙洒在海面上的时候，Red号上坐卧不安了半天的船长终于放弃了用唯一的胳膊支着脑勺半躺，同时用嘴衔着杯子灌酒的实验。看起来舒服的横卧在甲板上与轻轻松松的喝酒终究是件不可兼得的事，红发船长沮丧地坐直了身体， 用唯一的手抓住了酒杯，老老实实的倚住了船舱壁，痛快地啜了一大口朗姆酒，假装没有听到一旁用报纸遮住了脸、正幸灾乐祸的胖子的窃笑声。  
在失去那条左臂的第三个年头里，Shanks已经逐渐习惯了用他那本不是最灵活的右手坚定的握住刀剑与敌人厮杀，习惯了不再把手放在头上去扶那顶已经不存在了的草帽，习惯了用两根手指就撬开酒瓶的盖子，动作流畅的给他面前的任何一个酒友添杯。可还终究有一些细节，他想他这一辈子大概再也没办法做好了。

“阿嚏！”海上的风忽然有些沁凉透骨起来，Shanks仍不愿放下手中的酒杯，只是用衬衫的袖子揉了下鼻子。他迎着风来的方向感受了片刻，忽然转过头向拄在舷墙边抽着烟的Beckman发问道：“我们是不是遇上岛屿气候了？”  
“同感，”这个判断得到了他得力副手的认同，Beckman转身向瞭望台的方向走去，“我去问问咱们的航海士。”

Shanks含笑点头，却听见一边啃着肉翻着报纸的Lucky忽地发问道：“喂！头儿，今晚是什么特别的日子吗？”  
“嗯？”然而Red号船长的回应却是一句亟待人吐槽的反问，“今天是多少号……以及几月？”  
“喝迷糊了吗？”胖子最终司空见惯的啃了口肉，“12月24日，《环球周报》西海版的广告里全是打折信息，可惜头儿最喜欢的故乡酒好像不提供往伟大航路的邮购。”  
“呃，”Shanks打了个酒嗝，“那还真是遗憾啊……这个日子听起来好像是有那么一点耳熟……”

说话间Beckman却已经转了回来，Red号大副在船长与船上吨位最重的干部间插了个空坐了下来，也为自己添了一杯酒，“十点方向似乎有个秋岛，具体信息不明确，不过并不在我们指针所表示的航线上。航海士先生说船上还不缺补给，贸然停留有可能会让记录指针改变方向，旅程搞不好会因此节外生枝。”  
Beckman停顿了一下，转过头与他正要开口的船长对视，而后在同一时刻说出了与Shanks完全相同的台词，“不过这样才算是冒险嘛！”  
下一刻他看到红发男人脸上绽放出的大大笑容，无声的叹了口气，继续说明道，“我对航海士先生说我们的船长一定会这样回答，于是擅自要求他把航线改变到岛屿的方向了，今晚我们大概可以在那里抛锚上岸。”  
“不愧是Beckman！”Shanks满意的和副手重重的撞了下酒杯，“这个决定再正确不过了！”

“你们刚才在聊什么？”Beckman并不想徒劳无功的去纠正他的船长头脑里有关“正确”这个词语的错误概念，只是弹着烟灰岔开了话题。  
“12月24日……”时间足够长的缓冲终于让Shanks在早已模糊的童年记忆里搜到了一点零碎的线索，“明天似乎是西海一个很重要的节日，据说是为了纪念哪个圣人的出生，所以连带着今晚也有些古怪的习俗……不过现在大约都变成了商人们的狂欢，我想大概是这样。”他隔着Beckman，稍稍探着身向Lucky微笑着解释道。

“‘圣诞节’和‘平安夜’，”Shanks没有想到插嘴的却是Beckman，“要戴圣诞帽，装饰圣诞树，还会有传说中的圣诞老人坐着驯鹿拉起的雪橇在空中滑翔，在半夜的时候从烟囱钻进每家每户，在人们事先准备好的袜子里放礼物……是个很有趣的节日。”  
“诶？！”Shanks大大的惊讶了一下，“我记得你的家乡并不在西海啊，Beckman？”  
“只是多少听说过这个节日，”Red号上最睿智的副船长果然博闻强记，“毕竟也是整个西海最隆重的……”

“礼物？”几个凑过来的船员却异口同声的插嘴打断了大副的谦虚，眼里不约而同的放出兴奋的光芒。  
Shanks不得已放下酒杯，轻松的向着船员们摆了摆手腕，笑着打断了大家的遐想，“怎么可能？就算在我的故乡，被圣诞老人所眷顾的特权也只属于有长辈疼爱的幸福的孩子们。”  
“呜~！我的父母还健在！”  
“我也不过刚刚成年了二十几个年头而已嘛！”  
……

一群胡茬满面的海贼不着调的言论中，正在护养机枪的Yasopp却一本正经的回过头来，认真的看向他们的船长，“头儿小的时候没收到过什么圣诞礼物吧？所以才要这么怨念的破坏大家的欢乐啊！”  
“喂！Yasopp！”这句严肃的打趣最终让Shanks哭笑不得，然而下一刻他看见他优秀的狙击手盘坐在甲板上，一边摆弄着手里的机枪零件，一边把目光投向了东边的海平线。  
“原来还有这么棒的节日……” Yasopp熟练地重新装好了整支长枪，“可惜也没来得及给小Usopp准备过一次圣诞礼物。”  
Shanks立刻吞下了所有想要辩驳的话。

“既然大家都有那么点遗憾，”Yasopp却再次笑容满面、一脸憧憬之色的回过头来，“所以那什么‘圣诞节’，我们也过上一次吧？！”  
这话让Shanks身边的喧嚣声在一瞬间止住了，Red号的红发船长沉默了片刻，最终未能招架住这么多殷切的眼神，只好笑骂道：“想狂欢的话，直说就好了，真服了你们了！”  
在骤然爆发出来的欢呼声中，Beckman叼起一支新的香烟，在点火的同时对上了Shanks带着些询问之意的双眸，最终他微笑着点了下头，表明了自己的态度。

除了全世界都公认的新年和船员的生日之外，Red号上通常并不会因为任何一个地方性的节日而举行庆祝活动。毕竟红发海贼团的船员们来自世界各地，彼此的习俗和文化或有相抵之处。这个Beckman所提议的规矩已经维持了很多年，而Shanks赞同了这个决议的理由则是，每天都像过节才是海贼的精神，他的船员应该比任何人都自由和快乐，又何须再去需要些拙劣的理由去庆祝什么节日？  
不过这一次偶然既然得到了船上全员的认同，心有灵犀的Red号大头和大副自然也不会用一个非原则性的规矩去扫船员们高涨的兴致。

在全船雀跃的气氛尚未消退的时候，Red号已经顺利的在目标的秋岛边抛了锚，正对着龙形船首的是一片左右都望不到边际的葱郁的侧柏林，粗细上来判断，树龄无论如何也该有几十年了。Shanks稍稍皱起了眉，抬起头来就看到了不小的岛屿远处那几座奇形怪状的山峰。  
“难道是个无人岛？”一名船员有些失望的嘀咕了一句，“没办法买些庆祝节日的小玩意了……”  
“如果只是个无人岛……”Shanks微笑着叹了口气。  
“那还是件好事情。”接话的是啃着肉的Lucky。  
Beckman则干脆的下达了指示，“全员留下来待命，我先下去看看情况。”  
“我也去，”率先跳下船的却是Shanks，“这种奇怪的气氛还从来没见识过。”

Beckman知道在这种时候，自己是没能力阻止船长的，于是他检查了一下腰间的枪，也跟着跳下传船来，与难得敛去了笑意的Shanks对视了一眼。这个不知名的秋岛上隐隐盘桓着一种阴郁而诡异的气息，应该并不是简单的由那已至傍晚却仍未散去的浓雾所致。那种令人不舒服的感觉沉沉的压向心头，却也并不给人以危险来袭时的战栗和兴奋。普通船员或未察觉，但干部们却无疑都已有所感触。

Red号的船长和大副一前一后步入了繁茂的柏树林。  
“这绝对不是无人岛上该有的树林。”Shanks在凉风中裹了下披风，目光扫过两旁布局整齐的树木，向着身后亦步亦趋的Beckman表明了自己的判断。  
“的确。只是很久没被修理了吧，”Beckman小心的掐灭了烟，以避免火星在干燥的古树林里引发事故，“天然的森林的树种并不会如此单一。”

在视野前方的树丛渐渐稀疏起来的时候，伴随着拂过整片柏林的风涛，另一些窸窸窣窣的细小声音也慢慢从四面八方混了进来。  
Shanks和Beckman几乎在同一时刻扶上了腰间的武器，而数个几乎难以用肉眼所捕捉到的黑影也同时在二人不远处的树群间闪过。  
Shanks反而加快了前进的脚步，同样久经战斗考验的Beckman当然明白船长的意思，敌众我寡，对地形的熟悉程度上己方也同样不占优势，所以把战场引导到空旷的地方才会有所优势。  
并不是吝惜子弹的时候，他一面赶上船长的步伐，一面循着声源处开出两枪。枪声惊起树林中大片的鸟儿，在大范围振翅的声音中，两个重物坠地的响动也并没躲过两个海贼的耳朵。

看来也并不是很难对付的敌人，Beckman松了口气，然而他没料到已走到树林边上的船长竟忽然毫无征兆的停住了脚步。Beckman不再理会身后接近的声音，大步迈到船长身侧，映入他眼帘的是——阴霾里的一地荒芜的废墟，以及废墟上一群正舞刀弄枪的面目狰狞的狒狒。  
狒狒们前后包抄的圈子渐渐缩小，那兴奋的挥舞着各色兵器的姿势俨然比许多海上的小流氓们更加专业。而Red号的船长和大副只是毫无紧张感的相视苦笑了一下，竟是都未想象到会出现这样的场面。

Beckman的身体放松下来，却暗暗集中了精神。Shanks稍稍低下头，右手依然扶在剑上，在向前迈出第三步的时候，一圈的狒狒们已然全部口吐白沫躺倒原地了。  
没有什么能比船长的这项技能更加适合对付动物了，Beckman有些心疼起自己先前浪费的两颗子弹来。他绕过船长停下来的身影，径自小心的看着脚下走在一地狼藉的砖石间。  
秋岛上的冬风在夜色渐临的时刻开始透骨，锈蚀残破的刀剑林立在凸凹不平的城市遗迹里，硝烟早已散去，从墙角砖风里长出的杂草已经泛了黄，随风摇曳着。同样自碎石和残垣的缝隙中稍微露出形象的，还有间或的白骨。

Beckman自地上拾起一块铁牌，他轻轻拂掉了上面的泥土，在已经压下来的夜色里点起了一支火柴去照亮牌子上的字迹，“西凯阿尔王国……皇家卫队。”  
“是个已经灭亡的国家吧？”Beckman抬起头，才注意到他的船长已然离开了先前的位置，正驻足在一个巨大的十字面前。  
Shanks用唯一的手摩挲着那个大概是由岛上侧柏所制的高耸的十字架的边缘，在阴霾的雾霭里，Beckman看不清船长脸上的表情，可是他直觉的明白自己不该在此刻靠近对方。

片刻后，他看到Shanks转身向自己走来，脸上带着惯常的温柔笑容，声音里却包含着些喟叹，“原来真的是个‘无人岛’啊。”  
“倒也未必，”Beckman伸手指了指绵延的遗迹尽头，那个隐隐约约在夜晚的雾色中显出轮廓的建筑，“虽然从这个角度看不见灯光，可是那个城堡里也许还有幸存者，不然又是谁立的十字架呢？”  
“愿意留在这个全是骨头和狒狒的地方的家伙，也一定是个怪人。”Shanks伸手在Beckman肩膀上拍了一下，“先回去吧，不要让大家等得急了。”

这却有些出乎Beckman的意料，Shanks当然不是个随便就会把伙伴抛之脑后的船长，可是此时此刻，他居然没有要求主张独自去那座隐现的城堡里探险，而令Beckman回去通报，这实在有些不符合红发海贼平素的作风。  
不过这也是件让人省心的好事情，Beckman当然不会去提醒Shanks还有兵分两路的方式可以采取，爽快的率先转向了回程的方向。

等两个人重新穿出树林的时候，已然是退潮时分，早已按捺不住的红发海贼团成员们已经在海水下落后露出的沙地上架起了木柴，而在高处空地上的营帐也已经搭建完毕了。  
而令Shanks略感惊奇的是，他富有行动力的伙伴们竟然还伐下了岸边一棵不算大的柏树当做圣诞树埋在了沙地里，远远看过去，树上甚至还挂着些装饰物。

“还算有模有样……”不过这句夸赞在Shanks看清树上挂着的物品的真相时戛然而止了——那是一树的袜子。  
红发的船长一脸石化呆立在原地，任由Yasopp笑着把一顶纸折起来的红色圆锥帽扣在了自己的头上，半晌后他扶着自己头上差点被风吹走的纸帽喃喃道：“帽子做的倒是不错……”  
而此时的Beckman早已一脸若无其事的向伙伴们简短通报了这个正值冬季的秋岛上的情况——“没有发现活人，只有群略显凶残的狒狒。介于这种动物并不适合拿来做食物，并无捕捉的价值，所以建议大家不要穿越树林。”

在海贼们欢呼着点起篝火的时候，笑容有些僵硬的Shanks终于在人群中找到了另一张并不开心的脸，“哟，Lucky！怎么一副无精打采的样子？”  
“大家说我的袜子最大能装最多的礼物，”胖子指着袜子圣诞树哭诉道，“把它们全都抢走了！”  
Shanks表情更加僵硬的转身而去，把Lucky的最后一句话甩到了身后，“早知道就多攒几天再洗了……”

然而当Red号上珍藏的西海酒被搬下来开封时，红发海贼团的船长大人也终于露出大大的笑容，手舞足蹈的抱着酒坛和伙伴们共舞了。  
“可惜这里是秋岛，没有下雪呢。”Shanks抬起头，看着布满浓雾的天空，语气里添了几分遥远的怀念。  
“头儿的袜子呢？” 提议在圣诞树上挂袜子的始作俑者Yasopp忽然冒出来，再次用一句话把难得陷入追思的Shanks拉回了哭笑不得的现实。

“袜子又钻不出大活人，挂它做什么？”Shanks笑着随口应付道，与Yasopp递来的酒杯重重的撞了一下。  
“咦？这可就奇怪了……”他没想到自己一句无心的话却引来了Yasopp探寻的目光，“大活人这种礼物的话，可用不着什么老人吧，自己去追不就好了？”  
“我是说就算没有烟囱，圣诞老人也不可能从袜子里钻出来……”

然而Red号的狙击手大笑着灌了一口酒，完全无视了船长的解释，带着些怀念的醉意，眉飞色舞的自说自话起来，“连我这种有家室的男人都被头儿追上船啦，所以说这个世界上可没有头儿追不到的人，除非你根本没心情去邀请人家。”  
“……你是这么认为的？”Shanks忽然收起了一直挂在脸上的微笑。  
“当然啊，虽然很舍不得老婆和小Usopp，可是当海贼旗在召唤我的时候……咦？头儿跑哪去了？”  
半个小时后，当Beckman在角落里找到已然醉得快要失去意识的Yasopp询问他是否见到了船长时，他得到了Red号狙击手卷着舌头含糊不清的回答，“大概……我想……是去追圣诞老人了吧……”

 

再次驻足在那个巨大的十字架下的时候，夜色已经浓重了，Shanks不再看得清这块巨大的柏木上的条纹，可是当他把手抚在上面的时候，完全顺应着树木纹理而下的平滑温和的流畅切口却依然会带来那种无法说与他人的亲切感。  
他想象得出，那是一气呵成的一刀，完全不带杀意和剑气，可是当它挥出去的时候，一棵古柏的一侧便会被整齐而自然的削开，即使立刻把手搭在上面，也不会感受到任何细小的毛刺。  
这个世界上只有一个人能挥出这样的刀，也只有那一个人，他只是凭籍着一棵树木的缺口也能笃定的认出他来。那种刀法他比任何人都更加了解，他不记得自己多少次凭籍着直觉避过它，而与此同时也会回应给那个使刀的家伙另一种不同风格的剑术。

Shanks把目光投向记忆中那座城堡所在的位置。这大概还是他第一次在十字架下心生忐忑，他知道自己隐隐的畏惧着去接近那个阴霾黑暗之所，因为他期待着他在那里，却又期待着他不在那里。  
还真是可笑的心情，Shanks深吸了一口气，踩在高高低低的砖石瓦砾上，迎着寒风向着前方的另一片同样壮硕的侧柏林走去——穿过它们就能抵达那座城堡吧？

Shanks的耳里传来自己的凉鞋踏在不同材质的物体上的声音，那样的声音在静谧的夜里分外清晰的敲在他的心上，而那颗跳动着的心脏满是不安，又空空如也。  
Shanks开始后悔自己没有带酒来，也于此时分外的感谢起Red号上那些可爱的伙伴来，他们中的任何一个都能把他带离这种自己所不喜欢的情绪；而当他们全都不在他身边时，他就常常会变得不像自己。

不过这件事情和那个他也许马上就会见到的家伙并没有关系，在他与他相识的很久以前，在罗杰船长死去的那一刻，还是个少年的他就已经明白了这个道理——  
名为Shanks的红发男人这一生即使没有酒，也不能没有伙伴和朋友。而老天格外宽宥的让他兼得了这两件事物，相应的，仅仅只是取走了自己与一个连朋友都算不上的家伙之间的某种可能。  
是的，仅仅。

所以红发的海贼从不认为自己有必要后悔什么，比如此刻的他正走在去见那个家伙的道路上，心里所盈溢的也依然是对伙伴的依赖。他全部的坚强和勇敢都是因为Red号上的大家，而非是这个他也许正在接近着的人。  
Shanks甚至说不清自己为什么还要再次来到这里，为何要怀着这种自己并不喜欢的情绪去见那个也许并不在此处的家伙。他们之间所有的瓜葛都起源于刀剑，而三年前，也已经彼此确认了那个再明显不过的结束。

从此他们不再“偶遇”和“切磋”，而后那个人抛弃了海贼身份的新闻连带着那个最新的盛名传遍了整个世界，而无论是质问对方的抉择又或是恭喜其梦想成真的资格，他是不是都已经不再拥有了？  
可是当Shanks如此巧合的发现了那个家伙可能的踪迹时，却就忽然想去见见对方。他说不清这个举动的理由，不过他知道身为海贼的自己更没理由去回避和压抑自己的想法。

被霸气撂倒的狒狒们雌伏成了列队，Shanks看着前方的树木间透出来的一点点微光，唯一的手不自觉的握成了拳，然而面上却扬起了一点一如寻常时的微笑。  
古堡的大门没有上锁，Shanks伸手推开它，金属合叶摩擦的声音突兀的响起来，空旷的前厅里是一团更加纯粹的黑暗，只有左侧的楼梯上边缘蔓延出一线光亮。  
这座古老阴森的建筑是如此的寂寥和荒芜。此前所有纷乱的情绪忽然就不翼而飞了，Shanks全神贯注的穿过了前厅，顺着楼梯抵达了古堡的第二层，向着那线伏在地砖上的光继续前进，在近似虚无的安静里，他只能听得到自己的凉鞋敲击地砖的响动和自己的心跳声。

在那个光源忽然隐蔽起来的折角前，他再次整理了自己的心情和表情，而后心无旁骛的向左迈出脚步，他的目光随着那束卧在地面上的光移动，最后确认了不小心放出它来的那扇闭合的门。  
然而猝不及防的，在Shanks继续接近于目标的脚还没落地的瞬间里，那扇紧闭的门却倏地打开了。骤然落在面上的光让红发的海贼不自觉闭了下眼睛，待到他再次睁开眼的时候，那个阔别许久的人已经抱着臂出现在了他的视线里。

Shanks顿时僵硬的怔在了原地。那束从房间里传出来的亮像是这个世界全部的光明，它在他措手不及的时候捕获了他身后的影子，把它长长的钉在地上，顺带着让自己整个人也因此被固定在原地，连一点挣扎和迟疑的时间都没有。而放出了这束厉害的光剑的家伙，正没有表情的倚在那扇门上，他的半个侧脸隐在黑暗里，只有那双金色的眼眸熠熠的盯住了自己。

“我还以为是哪个冒失的小鬼……” Mihawk先了开口，Shanks看着对方那双冷冷的眼眸在自己身上扫视过一遍，依旧面无表情，“如果要扮成圣诞老人的话，难道不应该去爬烟囱么？红发。”  
这话戳破了Shanks僵了半天的面部神经，他伸出手来，摸到了自己头上的那顶纸帽子，讪讪的笑了下。

此前一路上所有奇奇怪怪的心思都像是一场长梦，在Mihawk开口的这一刻，他终于醒过来了。Shanks在对方的注视下坦然的扶正了头顶的红色纸帽，眉飞色舞无视了Mihawk一直没变过的冷幽默，“还说什么冒失的小鬼，我怎么记得你也不过才三十出头？”  
这话似乎引起了Mihawk的某些情绪，Shanks看见对方挑了下眉，张了张口却并未出声。  
“进来说话。”Mihawk最终让开了门边的空间，径自先回了房间。

卧室里的装潢却堪称华丽，靠在沙发上的Shanks一把接住Mihawk丢来的一瓶红酒，而后有些为难的看着上面的木塞，“……进来之前我还真的在怀疑住在这里的是不是你，外面居然一点也没打理，真不像你的性格。”  
Mihawk第二次把另一样东西掷向了Shanks，“住下来的时间太短，还没来得及收拾。”  
得到了开瓶器的Shanks用两只腿夹住了酒瓶，开始了一只手的开瓶作业。大概是刚刚沐浴过的Mihawk只是穿着敞襟的浴袍，抱着双臂坐在床边静静的看着他难看的动作，不再做声。

沉默的气氛让Shanks的心也彻底沉静下来，他没想到这段三年后的对话居然会开始得这么容易，可是他心里的那么多的语言，一时间却又不知该怎么说出来。  
直到木塞终于被艰难的拔出来，红发的海贼才长舒了一口气，语气寻常的笑道，“……原来你也知道圣诞节吗？”  
话出口的同时他已开始懊悔这一句搭讪的无意义，而后听到了鹰眼与Beckman意思相近的回答，“我不至于孤陋寡闻到这个地步。”  
“……”

“我只是偶然路过这个岛……”第二句话落地的瞬间，Shanks开始怀疑自己是不是之前在岸边喝得太多，以至于舌头都有些不听使唤了。  
“我想也是这样。”Mihawk回答得迅速而坦然。  
“……”

又是许久的沉默后，Shanks终于抬起头去直视对方那双平静的金眸，发自内心的真诚微笑起来，“梦想终于实现了啊……恭喜你了，鹰眼。”  
“……”这一次他没有等到对方的回答，Mihawk稍稍扬起了下颚，Shanks敏锐的察觉到对方眼里的温度冷了下来，就像是三年前他第一眼见到刚刚断臂的自己时的样子。  
……看来似乎又说错了什么？

“七武海这件事……”  
Shanks正举起酒瓶的手忽然停在了半空中，他敛去了脸上的笑意，低下头去没再看忽然开口的Mihawk。  
“看起来你已经知道了。”  
“是啊，我也没那么孤陋寡闻啦。”Shanks小心控制着自己捏着酒瓶的手指的道力，他觉得口中醇香的上好红酒味道似乎有点变苦了，而他全部能做的事情，也不过是继续用同样的酒来冲刷掉这并不美好的口感，这显然是徒劳的。

Mihawk没再解释什么，Shanks努力维持着脸上寻常的笑意，在越来越浓重的苦涩里慢慢灌完了一整瓶红酒。  
看起来已经没有必要再去期待什么了，他把空酒瓶按在桌子上，骤然响起的声音划破了宽敞的房间里拥挤着的寂静。  
“那么……谢谢你的酒。”红发的海贼站起身来，迈步向门边走去。他没有再去看鹰眼，也没有听到身后发出任何声音。那个男人不会挽留他，无论在何时何地。他比任何人都更清楚的了解这件事。

金属门柄被捉在掌心里，带着没有温度的凉意，Shanks深吸了一口气，猛然拉开了屋门，骤起的风擦过脸庞，也顺带醒了醒酒。他的凉鞋稍稍抬起了一点，在彻底离开地面的同时，他终于忍不住再次开口，他不确定自己是不是发出了声音，“……为什么呢？”  
物体被破空掷来的风再次掠了过来，Shanks反应迅速的接了下来，才发现竟是另一瓶新的红酒，他不禁微笑起来，“……你还真是慷慨。”

红发的海贼重新坐回了原来的位置，在再次拾起开瓶器之前，他先细细看过了手中的红酒与先前一瓶完全相同的酒标，发现自己竟然在内心深处隐隐的期待着能从新酒中尝出与先前不同的味道。  
“我还以为你不会问了。”Mihawk依然抱臂坐在原处，然而Shanks隐约察觉到对方的语气里似乎也夹杂了一点轻松，他不确定这是否是由于自身情绪变化所引起的错觉。

“如果我不问……你就不说？”红发的海贼暗自松了口气，在三年后的重聚里，第一次感到自己终于可以找回些从容了。  
“事到如今，如果你对这些事情已经没了兴趣……我也可以理解。”

Shanks一向认为鹰眼这个人的心是猜不透的，或者也根本不必猜，因为无论是谁，只要敢于面对着那双明明很好看的金眸发问，那个家伙都会把他原本的想法老老实实的告诉你。可正是这份坦诚，反而让对待他人一向都很坦诚的Shanks在某些时候并不愿意向Mihawk询问些什么。  
因为那个男人如果拔刀，自己大概还有一半的胜算，但他一旦开口，自己则必然输得一塌糊涂。看来这个规则直到他们相识多年后的今天也依旧没什么改变，Shanks盯着Mihawk平静的面容，在对方开始真正说明些什么之前，便明白自己已经先被这句语气平淡的话击败了。

“这怎么可能……”他想解释些什么，最终却只是一边为自己撬着酒瓶的木塞，一边简短的低声道，“Red的航线也不是我自己一个人就能任性决定的，我曾以为你会来找我。”  
“这件事情我也曾经想过，”Mihawk的目光在Shanks盖住了左臂的黑披风上停留了片刻，“但一直觉得时机还不合适。”  
“时机不适合？”  
“上一次见面之后……”红发男人几乎是第一次在对方的语气里感受到了一丝隐隐的犹豫，“我以为，等到我的拜访不会被视为是同情时，再去看你比较好。”

心结要解开也是如此容易，Shanks终于释怀的笑出声来，他痛快的把红酒当成了自己船上的朗姆酒，一口气灌下了小半瓶，“同情？你觉得我会那么想？”  
“我想是的。”鹰眼依然是个不懂含蓄的家伙。  
红发海贼把酒瓶按在桌上，那个对方设想中的场面既然并没有机会发生，那么即使是Shanks自身也无从笃定彼时的自己又会是怎样的态度。鹰眼的判断通常是准确的，不过这并不妨碍此时的Red号船长大人对这种毫不掩饰的说法感到发自心底的不愉快。  
相当不愉快，所以也该让对方付出点代价来。

Shanks站起身来逼近了一直坐在床边的Mihawk，居高临下的带着笑轻松道，“我似乎被你小瞧了啊，鹰眼。”  
“那么我……”Mihawk还未作出的回答却被忽然俯下身来的红发海贼用唇堵住了。  
这是个极具侵略性的吻，Shanks的口中还残留着红酒的味道，不过他完全没理会向来讲究生活习惯的Mihawk的感受。他用右臂用力勒住了对方的背，把重心完全压在了对方的身上，他逼着他躺倒在床上，用舌去掠夺和肆虐对方那名为口腔的城池，放纵而无畏得如同每一次和伙伴们冒险时冲在最前面的那个自己。

最终他闭上眼，在对方不紧不慢的回应里渐渐温柔下来。时光像是倒转回了几年之前，久违的感觉在悄然地回归着，Shanks的手紧紧抓住了Mihawk背后的浴袍，而对方的手似乎轻轻扶上了他的脑袋，红发的海贼对此并不在意，只是全神贯注的在彼此缱绻的动作里感受着对方那比语言更真实的心情的表达。  
这个漫长的吻结束时，Shanks仍未放过对Mihawk的压迫，他的手按在对方头边，稍稍支起了身体，含着笑盯住了对方还是极为平静的金色双眸。

而后一顶已经皱了起来的红色纸帽忽然出现在他和Mihawk的视线中间，Mihawk冷清的声音在宽敞而温暖的房间里响起来，“我所知圣诞老人似乎不是这个样子的。”  
这不合时宜的冷笑话还真有鹰眼的风格，Shanks伸手抓住了纸帽，随意的掷在了一边，“你不满意？”  
“……只是有些意外。”Mihawk把两只手支在脑后，浴袍的衣襟随着他的动作滑了下来，露出大半的结实的胸腹。

“我也很意外。”Shanks爽快的笑起来，他们的身体仍然纠缠在一起，对于彼此的变化自然也无从隐瞒。原来这三年多的时光里，自己于每次酒醉后都难免暗自去胡乱揣测的事情，只需要一个这么简单的方式就足以确定那唯一的答案了。而他也终于得以彻底找回往昔属于彼此的相处方式，之前的种种踌躇和纠结一时间都显得可笑起来。  
“那么来做吧。”他拽下了自己的披风丢在一边，而后制止了Mihawk想要调换位置的动作，“我来。”

“你在介意我刚才的话？”Mihawk的目光里难得包含了一点探寻之意。  
“身为海贼却被昔日的对手说出同情的字眼来，”Shanks扯出一个张扬的笑容，双眼却微微眯了下，透出一点罕见的威慑感来，“你认为呢？”  
Mihawk沉默下来，最终配合的任由Shanks褪去了自己身上宽松的浴袍。  
……

一只手生疏的调情当然不会太过流畅，不过好在他们之间有着维系了多年的默契。  
气氛渐趋于暧昧，感觉也无需压抑，然而当呼吸终于转变为轻微的喘息时，这一次一直闭起双目被动着的Mihawk却忽然诧异的睁开了眼睛。他稍稍下移了目光，视野里却只能看见Shanks垂在自己下腹上的柔顺红发。  
被对方用嘴小心照顾的感觉当然是舒服的，但是不习惯。

“你……”Mihawk长长的吐了口气，“就这么想看我失态？”  
“当然，”抬起头来的红发海贼露出的笑容绝对堪称恶劣，“你可以继续忍下去，或者出点声让我听听？”  
Shanks又埋下头去，被称之为剑豪的男人也再次脱力的闭上眼。一时心软的后果就是命脉都被人掌握了，此时除了任由不怀好意的对方摆布之外，他竟也别无他法。

“嗯……”最后他无奈的稍稍放任了一下自己的鼻音，然而Shanks似乎并没有适可而止的意思。  
Mihawk咬住牙关沉默了片刻，最终忍住想要抽送的冲动支起了身体，用手钳住了红发男人的肩膀，强迫对方停止了取悦自己的动作，他正视着Shanks带着点得意之色的双目，调整着自己的呼吸，“我不介意停在这里。”  
Shanks当然明白这句话是认真的，鹰眼在这方面的定力或者说冷淡程度一直比自己强得多，此情此景……好像是玩火自焚了？

答应与否都是遵从了对方的节奏，即使在这种你情我愿的事情上，他们之间的较量也从未消失过，虽然已经没了赌气郁结的情绪，服软无疑依然是不可能的。  
进退两难却又箭在弦上，Shanks带着兴奋的笑意盯住了Mihawk不带一丝表情的脸，这个男人制造出的困境还真是别致而富有挑战。他稍稍坐起了身体，环视过周遭的环境，最后伸手在床头小柜上够下了一瓶疑似对方在出浴后护理肌肤用的软膏。他还记得对方有这种被自己嗤笑过的娇气毛病，而这种他至今也没搞懂名目的东西自然也曾在他们之间另作他用。

用一只手拧开瓶盖这种小事已经难不住Shanks了，芬芳清新的气息飘进鼻端，和那个家伙身体上散发出的味道是相同的。他在Mihawk平静的注视下，肆无忌惮的把沾染了润滑物的手探向自己的后方，而后他看到了对方眼里的动摇。  
Mihawk坐起身，向着Shanks伸出手来，“让我来做比较好。”  
许久未曾有过的异物入侵的感觉让Shanks不自觉的皱了下眉，然而面对这份的好意，他却只是偏着头以一个对方一定读得懂的张扬笑意拒绝了回去。

这个准备的过程并不算短暂，Shanks调整着方便的姿势，坦然的在Mihawk的目光里放松着自己的身体。他并不认为以他们之间的关系，在这种事情上还需要假作矜持。不过Mihawk显然是另一种感受，Shanks注意到对方的眉间越蹙越紧，一向抿着的唇边弧度也加深了些许。  
Mihawk最终还是有了动作，他坐起身来，把两只手扶在了任性张扬的红发海贼的肋间，低下头用唇轻柔的吻着Shanks紧致结实的腰侧。  
Shanks顿时无法自抑的颤抖起来，他们对彼此的身体都太过熟悉，真心想要勾起对方最迫切的感觉都不会太难。

不过时机刚好，Shanks收回右手，再次强势的把Mihawk按倒在床单上，他找准位置，开始慢慢的下坐。过程不算太好受，Shanks的手依旧撑在Mihawk胸前，在彼此终无距离的时刻，他含笑看进对方那似乎有所升温的双目里，“你介意停在这里么？”  
Mihawk的胸膛深深的起伏了一下，他把左手搭在Shanks的手背上，右臂则攀上了对方的腰，回应以一次温柔的抽动。

星火可以燎原，所有的克制终于在这一瞬间为早已候场的热情掀起最后的帷幕。身体的记忆极易被唤醒，虽然并不是常用的姿势，彼此的节奏和动作依旧默契的很快同步起来。谁掌握了主动权已不再重要，Shanks终于再次得见那双眸子里的金色彻底褪去了冷意，燃烧似火，而这火又自对方的眼中蔓延出来，烧遍他的全身，让他忘我的悸动下去。  
这到底是一场彼此不甘示弱的争执，抑或睽违已久的最直接的交流，终于不可分辨也无暇顾及了。  
……

交织着的喘息渐渐平复下去，许久后，舒展着四肢的Shanks终于再次开口打破了一室安静。  
“七武海……到底是为什么呢？”他转过头看向枕着双臂沉默的看向房间顶棚的Mihawk，“差点就被你糊弄过去了。”  
“你还记得我成为海贼的原因么？”Mihawk却出乎意料的抛出了一句反问。

Shanks努力回忆着多年前的那次争执时的场面，当自己指责对方缺少海贼精神，要从此道不同不相为谋的时候，那个坚定的金眸青年说过的话——  
“我本来就不是个海贼，只是这个世界上的强者大多是海贼，我常找他们决斗而已。”  
“那难道不是海贼间的火拼吗？既然如此，海军本部又为什么会通缉你？”  
“他们想要接收被我打败的海贼，然后丢钱给我。”  
“诶……？”红发的年轻海贼大惊，“难道你是个海贼猎人？”  
“不，这简直是对我的侮辱，所以我砍了他们的船。”  
“……”

那场哭笑不得的对话后，Shanks最终接受了那个名为鹰眼的剑士的说法，也顺其自然的接受了对方一次又一次的决斗请求，直到……直到三年前的意外让他失去了那条持剑的左臂。  
“我还记得，是个很无聊的理由。”他最终微笑着回答道。

“现在的我已经找不到决斗的对手了，军舰、炮弹、赏金猎人，偶尔还有使剑的小鬼不分昼夜的跑来骚扰也是很无聊，虽然都完全没有战斗力，但是有点影响睡眠……”Mihawk声音平静的娓娓道来，Shanks却觉得心虚起来，最后他听见对方漫不经心的道，“最后他们来问我愿不愿意让自己的赏金和砍掉的军舰彼此抵消掉，我想这也不错。”

“就……这么简单？”虽然不是不可接受，但这样的理由一如多年前鹰眼道出自己成为海贼的原因一样，实在是让Shanks的心理落差有些巨大。  
“这也没什么不好，虽然海军本部的人和其他几个家伙都不值得一提，但偶尔见到甚平的时候，他会请我吃章鱼烧。”身体接触之后，Mihawk似乎也话多了些。  
Shanks觉得如果让第三个人听到世界第一大剑豪说出这样的话来，保不住那位可怜的小朋友就要自戳双耳了。

“……”  
Shanks不知道自己还能讲些什么，也许他和鹰眼都是这样，既改变不了对方的航线，也同样不会让自己去偏离既定的前进方向。不过三年后的这场偶遇终于还是证实了彼此未变那一点心情，这终归是件值得庆幸的事情。  
“那么，以后也来找我喝酒吧。决斗也同样可以奉陪，我没有那么脆弱的。”红发的海贼站起身来，一面把披风搭在身上，背对着Mihawk轻描淡写的发出了一句邀请。

“决斗就算了。”在Shanks正要迈步离开的时候，他听到了身后之人的回答。  
Mihawk坐起了身体，把目光投向了遮起夜色的落地吊帘，“废墟上的十字架下面埋着些小东西，大概可以当成是你的船员们不错的圣诞礼物。”  
“……宝藏？”Shanks略感诧异的回过头来，而后微笑，“不是冒险得来的财宝我不感兴趣，更何况还是你送的东西。”

“我不会拿早就抛弃了的东西送人，只是个建议罢了。”  
“‘早就’？”Shanks敏锐的捕捉到了一点异样。  
“……”  
Mihawk沉默了片刻，最终依旧坦诚的回答道：“这个房间，曾经是我的卧室……我第一次听到圣诞节这个词语，唯一一次收到圣诞礼物，都是在这里。”

Shanks愣在了原地，自他和鹰眼相识起，对方一直是乘着那艘小棺材船到处漂流的，他便也理所当然的以为Mihawk和自己一样，都是个以船为家、早无故乡可归的人。可是这个岛分明灭亡得不久……  
最终他只是在暗中握紧了拳，未再出言相问。那是他不该也不敢去揣度的事情，同情是种侮辱，他不会和鹰眼犯一样的错误。

“那么就谢谢你的提醒了。”红发的海贼轻松的挥了挥手，既然如此，把那堆还带着对方记忆的东西搬得离那个家伙远点，倒也不错。然而在第二次准备迈开脚步的时候，他却再次有所思的转回了身。  
Shanks迅速的思考过一遍，最终沮丧的确认了自己身无长物的事实，犹疑中，他的目光落在了一片狼藉的大床上，忽然灵机一动。

红发男人欠身抓过了那顶已经被压瘪的红纸帽，在Mihawk不解的目光中用一只手艰难的把它重新抚平、撑起原有的形状，他把它郑重的扣在了对方不听话的黑发上，带着笑意最后一次去凝视那双有些茫然的金色眼眸，“Merry X’mas，Mihawk。”  
生活从来都很精致的大剑豪沉默了片刻，最终没有伸手摘下那顶简陋而可笑的纸帽子。  
“Merry X’mas，Shanks。”在离开房间的一刻，红发的海贼终于听到了来自身后的低声回应。

 

片段一：多年后，驰名世界的红发海贼团内，Lucky正啃着肉追忆着峥嵘的岁月、光辉的往昔，“圣诞老人是真实存在的！想找到他吗？找到的话圣诞礼物可以全都装在你的袜子里，去找吧！就在那个秋岛的寒冬之际……”   
船上年轻的见习生对这样的说法将信将疑，却又难免对那传说中的圣诞礼物起了跃跃的好奇。“这是真的吗？Yasopp先生？”他转过头去询问坐在一边向东远眺的Red号第一狙击手。  
Yasopp回过神来，笑着揉了揉眼前和自己的儿子年纪相仿的小家伙，“那个岛的确是存在的，可是我们没有它的永久指针，大概再也回不去了。”  
他抬起头，深沉的回忆了片刻，最后再次认真的对着满眼憧憬之色的少年道：“圣诞老人一定是个很神奇的人，他会知道你内心喜欢的是哪种财宝。不过有朝一日，即使你有缘找到那个岛，想要得到礼物的话，也一定要记得在圣诞树上挂上最大号的袜子！”  
“诶？如果不挂呢？”这个习俗让少年汗流满面。  
“就会像头儿一样，什么也得不到。虽然他坚持说他亲眼见到了圣诞老人，得到了最好的礼物，不过那显然是死要面子的诡辩啦……”

 

片段二：多年后，Mihawk终于开始后悔当初于Kuraigana岛上偶遇的时候，自己曾经对红发说出了“同情”两个字。因为此后他每一次提起兴致的去找对方喝酒时，那个家伙的开场白总少不了一句：“哟，鹰眼，你是来跟我一决胜负的吧？”


End file.
